Secretos
by Guti
Summary: Kai parece ser un simple huérfano, que había sido bendecido con el aire control, pero en realidad, su pasado esconde muchos secretos. ¿Podrá Jinora descubrirlos y ayudarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Kai escucho como sus compañeros se levantaban, emocionados por el fantástico día que tenían por delante. Resoplo, dándose la vuelta y tapándose mejor, mientas observaba el calendario. Primer domingo de Mayo. El maldito día de la madre. Enfadado, uso aire control para arrojar el calendario a la otra punta de la habitación. Escucho las risas de los demás maestros aire, enfadándose cada vez mas. Dos meses antes, cuando se acercaba el día del padre, Tenzin había comunicado que los nómadas aire no celebraban ese día, y el ojiverde pensó, con alivio, que se libraría de ese tipo de celebraciones. Pero no. Apenas un par de semanas antes, su maestro les comunico de que tendrían el primer domingo de Mayo libre. Explico que ese día era importante para su cultura, ya que agradecían a sus madres por darles la vida y por criarlos y guiarlos en sus primeros años. Acto seguido anuncio que se había puesto en contacto con sus familiares y les dio el día libre, con la condición de meditar antes de ir a Ciudad República. Mientras Tenzin intentaba calmar a todos, que celebraban la noticia, Kai se escaqueo y no apareció en lo que quedaba de día. Cuando lo hizo, quedaba poco para que amaneciera un nuevo día, llevaba sus antiguas ropas del Reino Tierra y presentaba signos evidentes de haberse peleado. Lo mandaron a la enfermería con Kya, que tardo 15 minutos en curar todos los golpes, moratones y cortes; ademas de los nudillos, que no paraban de sangrar, lo que la obligo a ponerle un ungüento y unas vendas. Después de ordenarle que fuera a verla mas tarde para comprobar el progreso de las heridas, lo mando al despacho de Tenzin.

Cuando Kai llego, el hijo menor de Aang lo observo. Nudillos vendados, algunos cortes en la cara, una gasa en la frente,,, Y estaba seguro de que tenia mas heridas. El ojigris suspiro pesadamente. Su aprendiz tenia una pose arrogante en esos momentos, como si no le importara el castigo que le esperaba. Si fuera cualquier otro, Tenzin le habría obligado a meditar durante todo un día con su noche, para que reflexionara; y ademas le habría quitado el día libre que acababan de otorgarle. Pero, ¿como podía hacerle eso? Era obvio que el joven huérfano no tenia ganas de celebrar el día de la madre, y había buscado un castigo, en un intento desesperado para mantenerse alejado de la celebración. Lo miro a los ojos. Lo único que pudo ver era arrogancia y chulería, pero el sabia que escondía algo mas.

-Vete a la cama.-Dijo el maestro, tomando una decisión.- Tomate el día libre para recuperarte de tus heridas. Hablaremos de esto cuando estés mas calmado.

Obviamente, eso no era lo que Kai esperaba. Algo incrédulo y confundido, le hizo caso. Llego a su cuarto, se tiro en la cama sin cambiarse y trato de contener la ira que empezaba a surgir dentro de el. Compasión. Tenzin le había tenido compasión. Lo único que recibiría seria un pequeño regaño, quizá un par de horas extra de meditación, y lo peor de todo, las miradas de lastima de todo el templo.

-De acuerdo.-Murmuro.-Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. No sabe donde se ha metido.


	2. Chapter 2

_-De acuerdo.-Murmuro.-Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. No sabe donde se ha metido._

Y vaya guerra. Kai había inundado la sala de meditación (Nadie sabia como), hizo novillos, se negó a cumplir ordenes directamente… Y lo único que consiguió fueron mas miradas de compasión y unas cuantas horas extra de meditación.

-Kai, levantate.-La voz de Jinora lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sin hacerle caso, se puso cómodo y trato de dormir. Pero su amiga tenia otros planes. Abriendo la puerta de golpe, grito.- ¡Que te levantes, llegaras tarde al desayuno!

-No tengo hambre.-Gruño el ojiverde.-Dejame dormir, no pienso levantarme.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, papa dijo que vendrías a Ciudad República con nosotros.

-¡Y yo he dicho que no quiero! ¡Dile a tu padre que se vaya a la mierda!

Jinora no le hizo caso, en su lugar, se sentó en la cama y trato de convencerlo.-Venga, sera divertido. Gran Gran dice que convencerá a papa para dejarnos explorar a gusto.

-No me interesa.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-Pregunto Tenzin entrando en la habitación para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada "indecente"- ¿Porque estáis solos y en la cama?

-Papa, por favor. La puerta estaba abierta, estamos vestidos y yo solo estoy sentada, por encima de las sabanas .- Explico la chica mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

-A parte de eso, Maestro-Intervino Kai.- te prometo que cuando me la lleve a la cama sera en un lugar mas privado y romántico.- Finalizo la frase con un guiño y una sonrisa seductora para Jinora, notando como su ego crecía al verla roja.

-Tu, maldito…-Gruño el hijo del Avatar.-Haré como que no dijiste eso. Ahora vístete y ve a desayunar. Nos iremos en 2 horas y no acepto un no por respuesta. Jinora, ve delante de mi.

Cuando se fueron, el ojiverde se levanto y se vistió. Quiza su amiga tenia razón y no era tan malo, solo tenia que ignorar a todos mientras eran felices con sus madres. Total, lo había hecho toda su vida prácticamente.

Cuando llego al comedor, se sentó en su sitio de siempre junto a Jinora. Se concentro en su desayuno y en la conversación que la ojimarrón había comenzado, en un intento de ignorar a los demás. Ni siquiera noto cuando Pema se les acerco.

-Kai, si quieres ganarte a Tenzin no deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios.-Dijo, ganándose una queja de Jinora por sacar el tema.-Aunque me alegra ver que la trataras bien.-Finalizo con un guiño y una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Mama!-Se indigno su hija, empezando a quejarse. Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Cheng se acerco a la mesa.

Cheng era uno de los nuevos nómadas aire, tenia un pelo rubio bien peinado, ojos casi negros, 15 años,(Aquí Kai tiene 14 y Jinora 13) y todos en el templo sabían que el y Kai se llevaban mal, aunque no se sabia bien porque. Algunos decían que Kai le había robado hacia tiempo, otros murmuraban que era porque el mayor no soportaba que al ojiverde se le diera mejor el aire control. Pero la opinión mas aceptada era que a Cheng le gustaba Jinora, pero Kai estaba en medio al ser el mejor amigo de esta y pasar todo el día con ella.

-¿Estas emocionado por ver a tu madre Kai? Ah, perdón, que no tienes.-Espeto con burla, sin importarle que Pema estuviera delante, ya que la consideraba inferior por ser "una simple acolita".-No me extraña, si yo tuviera un hijo como tu también lo abandonaría.

La tensión podía palparse. Incluso los amigos del ojinegro sabían que se había pasado.

-Repite eso.-Dejo Kai en tono amenazante mientras se levantaba.

-¿Quien te crees que eres? Solo eres un huerfanito que le dio pena al Maestro Tenzin, no se porque Jinora pierde el tiempo contigo. Seguro que tus padres te tiraron delante de un orfanato cuando naciste. O quizá tu madre era una prostituta y te abandono por ser un estorbo.

-¡Yo te mato!-Grito Kai pegandole un puñetazo que el mayor correspondió. De pronto un chorro de agua los separo.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!-Grito Katara, mientras los observaba. Había llegado hace un par de días para celebrar esa jornada especial con su familia. Observo a ambos luchadores. En solo tres minutos de pelea, Cheng tenia un ojo morado, la nariz rota y le faltaba un diente; mientras que Kai solo tenia un corte en el labio.-¿Y bien?

-¡Cheng se metió con Kai por ser huérfano!¡Le dijo cosas malas!-Grito Meelo, mientras Ikki lo corroboraba.

-¡¿Que?!-Bramo Tenzin entrando en la estancia.-¿Es eso cierto?

Cheng trato de poner excusas, pero la mirada de Katara le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Si tus padres vivieran en Ciudad República te quitaría el día libre. Pero ya que viven en la Nación del Fuego, permitiré que te vean, no sin antes hablar con ellos. Estoy muy decepcionado. Ahora ir todos a prepararos para partir, vuestras familias llegaran en una hora.

Todos le hicieron caso inmediatamente, incluido Cheng. Kai trato de irse, pero un chorro de agua lo llevo hasta Katara.

-Deja que te cure ese corte.-Una vez hecho, la maestra agua sonrió.-Peleas bien. Pero recuerda hacerlo del lado correcto. Lo importante no es la sangre, sino el corazón. Como lo hizo Zuko en la guerra.

Kai asintió y se fue.

-¿A que vino eso, mama?-Pregunto Tenzin.

-Oh, nada cariño, solo pensé que debía saberlo.


	3. Chapter 3

_-¿A que vino eso, mama?-Pregunto Tenzin._

 _-Oh, nada cariño, solo pensé que debía saberlo._

Kai estaba tirado encima de la cama de Jinora, examinando una talla mientras la esperaba. Su mente vagaba, perdida en recuerdos del pasado. Suspiro, había pasado ya casi un año desde que Korra y los demás lo habían encontrado, pero aun podía notar las secuelas de su pasado, tanto mentales como físicas. Sabia que algunas no desaparecerían fácilmente. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la talla de madera, una parte de su mente centrada en porque había pasado tanto tiempo haciéndola. Siempre se le había dado bien darle forma a cualquier pedazo de madera que llegara a sus manos, pero esa vez se había superado. Una bella imagen 3D de Jinora leyendo, apoyada en un árbol y con un par de espíritus descansando a su lado. Estaba tan bien detallada, cada hoja, cada brizna de viento, el rostro de su mejor amiga…; que parecía que en cualquier momento tomaría vida propia. La dejo de nuevo en la mesilla y se estiro en la cama, sin importarle que no fuera suya. Gimió de dolor al notar el dolor recorrer su espalda, lo que le obligo a tumbarse bocabajo, en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Apoyo la cara en la almohada, notando el olor a jazmín de su amiga. Sonrió, ahora recordaba porque tanto esfuerzo en la talla. La cogió de nuevo, observándola una vez mas.

-Yo creyendo que estarías triste y en realidad te estabas adueñando de mi habitación.-Reprocho Jinora desde el marco de la puerta.-Y cogiendo mis cosas sin permiso.-Añadió mientras le arrebataba la figura, dejándola con cuidado sobre la mesilla.-¿Recuerdas lo asustado que estabas cuando me la diste? Aun no se porque pensaste que no era un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

-Bueno, Cheng te compro esa pulsera de oro. Un trozo de madera parece poco en comparación. ¿Donde esta?

-¿La pulsera?- La castaña abrió un cajón de su escritorio y tras rebuscar un poco, la encontró.-No se como pudo pensar que me gustaría. Mi padre esta cansado de repetir que los nómadas no dan valor a los objetos materiales.-Despotrico, tirándola de nuevo en el cajón.

-Ya, supongo que los libros son la excepción.-Rio el ojiverde, señalando las estanterías llenas que apenas dejaban ver la pared y un par de montones en unas cajas.

-Lo importante es el conocimiento que contienen, no el libro en si.

-Si claro, como si los libros de romance fueran educativos.

-Callate.-Espeto Jinora, visiblemente sonrojada.-Cambiando de tema. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Aun que no te lo creas, si. En realidad no le tengo aprecio a mi incubadora humana, pero no iba a dejar que se riera de mi.

-P-pero, es tu...

-Esa mujer no merece llamarse madre. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-¡Te dio la vida!

-¡A veces preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho!¡A veces desearía estar muerto!

Un silencio incomodo se adueño de la habitación. Jinora se había llevado las manos a la boca, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír. Sus ojos empezaban a cubrirse de lagrimas. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Kai inspiro hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Yo… No quería gritarte, lo siento. Por favor, no llores.

-No importa.-Susurro su amiga, limpiándose las lagrimas.-Solo...Nunca creí que…

-Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿vale?

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, observándose mutuamente, sin saber que decir. Finalmente, Jinora se levanto y empezó a re ordenar su biblioteca personal, mientras Kai continuaba en la cama, aspirando el olor que desprendía la almohada, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Contuvo una mueca de dolor al moverse, se había olvidado de su espalda. Definitivamente no podía ir a la ciudad. Observo a su amiga, que parecía buscar algo.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto, tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación.

-No encuentro, bueno… He perdido mi diario.

-¿Tienes un diario?-Exclamo, incrédulo.

-¿Algún problema?-Pregunto la castaña, mirando de forma amenazante.

-Bueno, no pareces el tipo de chica que tenga un diario.

-Me ayuda a ordenar mis pensamientos al final del día. Solo espero que no lo tengan Ikki y Meelo.

-¿Por casualidad es marrón con detalles verdes?

-¿Como…?-Al girarse lo vio sosteniendo el libro en cuestión.

-Estaba debajo de la almohada. Bien, veamos que pone…

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Grito Jinora, mientras se lo quitaba.-Como lo leas, te juro que…

-Vale, vale. No leer. Prohibido. Pena de muerte. Tortura eterna. Lo he pillado.

La maestra aire bufo, divertida, mientras lo guardaba en una de las estanterías. Después se acerco a la cama.-Siéntate.

-No quiero.

-Kai, quiero sentarme. Hazme sitio.

-No lo creo. Siéntate en la silla.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que es mi cama?

-Me da igual.-Se burlo, rezando por que lo dejara estar. Necesitaba estar quieto un poco mas para que se le pasara el dolor.-Venga, Jin, estoy cómodo.

-¿C-como me has llamado?-Pregunto su amiga, algo sonrojada.

-Jin. Solo he acortado tu nombre. ¿No te gusta?

-S-si, solo me sorprendió. Nunca me habías dicho así.

-Es que tu nombre es harto largo.

-Solo son seis letras. Ahora hazme un sitio.-Al ver la negación de su amigo, tomo una decisión.-Bien, tu lo has querido.

Kai contuvo un grito de dolor cuando Jinora se sentó en su espalda. Vale, ella no sabia que a veces le dolía como si le dieran latigazos, pero joder, se había sentado de golpe y sentía como si se hubiera partido en dos.

-Vale, me sentare, pero quita.-Con una sonrisa de victoria, la castaña se levanto. El ojiverde se dio la vuelta y se apoyo contra la pared, colocando la almohada para disminuir el dolor. Noto un peso a su lado y se concentro en no demostrar lo mal que estaba. Lo que menos quería era ir a la enfermería y dar explicaciones.

-Mi madre vendrá en cualquier momento. Tenemos que estar presentes cuando mi padre hable con los padres de Cheng.

-Seguro que son tan idiotas como el hijo.-El comentario le valió un leve golpe en el hombro.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio cómodo. Aun así, Kai podía notar la preocupación de Jinora, era obvio que no había olvidado la discusión de antes. Esperaba no tener que responder preguntas pronto. Poco después de llegar al templo de Ciudad República, Kya había comenzado una revisiones medicas para todos los nuevos nómadas. Aprovechando la confusión provocada por una de sus bromas, se había colado en la enfermería y había falsificado su informe, como si ya hubiera hecho la revisión. Por suerte, siempre se le habían dado bien las falsificaciones y nadie había notado nada. Su mente volvió a vagar por sus recuerdos, pero una pequeña parte estaba centrada en el calor del cuerpo de Jinora, levemente apoyada contra el mientras ojeaba un libro.

-¿Jinora, estas aquí?-Pema apareció en la puerta, con Rohan en brazos.- Oh, que lindos estáis.

-¡Mama!-Exclamo su hija mientras se levantaba de golpe, sonrojada.

-¿Que? Solo era un comentario.-Rio la acolita.-Venga, tenéis que ir al despacho de Tenzin, los padres de Cheng están llegando.

- _Inora._ -Pidió el pequeño de apenas dos años, estirando los brazos hacia ella. Rio cuando su hermana lo cogió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, vamos de una vez.-Dijo Kai, levantándose e ignorando el dolor. Lo único que quería era alejarse de esa escena familiar lo antes posible. Noto la mirada de preocupación de Pema, pero siguió adelante.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, notaron a los señores Ruan sentados con una mirada de superioridad. Kai sabia que su familia debía su fortuna a una minas de metal, el cual vendían a varias empresas, como Industrias Sato.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto la mujer.-¿Porque nos ha llamado?

-Verán, esta mañana su hijo se metió con unos compañeros de clase, aquí presente, debido a su condición de huérfano.-Explico Tenzin.

-¿Y? No veo el problema.-Dijo el padre.

-El problema es obviamente, su falta de respeto.-Replico Korra, entrando en el despacho con el resto del equipo avatar, y colocándose al lado de su maestro.

-¿Falta de respeto? El chico es inferior.-Espeto la señora, mirando con asco a Kai.- No merece respeto por parte de sus superiores.

-Los estatus sociales no existen aquí, señora Ruan. Los Nómadas Aire predicamos el respeto. Los objetos materiales no son importantes para nosotros, aquí un trozo de oro vale lo mismo que una piedra.-Explico Tenzin, bastante enfadado.

-Aun así…

-Vale, estoy harto.-interrumpió Kai. Estaba bastante irritado debido a la falta de respetos que esas personas le daban al hombre que lo había sacado de la calle.- Dejemos las cosas claras. Yo se mucho sobre ustedes, pero ustedes no saben nada de mi.

-¿Que puede saber un inútil como tu de mi familia?-Pregunto Cheng con burla.

-Usted, Sai Ruan, nació en una familia pobre, su padre fue a la cárcel por impago de impuesto cuando tenia apenas nueve años, su madre se suicido cuando tenia diez, lo que provoco que se metiera en una banda criminal, mas conocida como Loto Rojo.-Tenzin se puso blanco al oír esto.-Los dejo cuando vio que no se haría rico si seguía con ellos, así que viajo a la nación del fuego, donde un amable anciano lo acogió en su casa y lo nombro heredo universal, ya que su único hijo había muerto por una enfermedad y no tenia mas familia. Entonces, mientras labraba en los terrenos del anciano, encontró metal y tras investigar un poco, descubrió una mina abandonada, pero el anciano le prohibió explotarla, ya que para hacerlo tendría que profanar las tumbas de su esposa y su hijo. Así que contrato a un asesino, y en cuanto el viejo murió, destruyo las tumbas y comenzó la excavación, pero la avaricia le pudo y esta metido en un montón de negocios ilegales. En cuanto a usted,-miro a la señora.- usted solo es una puta que se ha tirado a mas de la mitad de los socios de su marido y no esta segura de que el sea el padre de su hijo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por la información, pero los señores Ruan estaban blancos. No sabían como, pero el chico conocía todos sus secretos.

-Cheng, disculpate con tu compañero.-Pidió Sai.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

-Uh, siento haberme metido contigo esta mañana, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Ahora, si nos disculpan.-Dijo la madre, mientras salia del despacho con su hijo, pero su marido se quedo atrás.

-Nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad?-Le pregunto a Kai, rezando para que no fuera quien el creía. Al no obtener respuesta, se dio la vuelta, claramente aliviado. Pero entonces, Kai canto:

 _Quince niños procreados_

 _trece de ellos asesinados_

 _los mas pequeños sobrevivieron_

 _pero de su destino no escaparon_

…

El hombre se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Y-yo lo siento…-Balbuceo antes de salir corriendo.

El silencio se instauro en la habitación.

-Kai, explicate ahora mismo.-Exigió Tenzin

-¿El que?

-¿Como sabes lo que es el Loto Rojo? Y mas importante. ¿Sabes su objetivo?

-Lo se porque quisieron que trabajara para ellos. Y si, se lo que buscan. O a quien.

-De acuerdo. ¿Como sabias todo eso sobre la familia Ruan?

-Tengo mis métodos. ¿Puedo ir a dormir? Estoy cansado.-En realidad no quería que el interrogatorio continuara y llegaran a preguntarle sobre su pasado. Y la espalda iba a peor. Si seguía allí, acabaría gritando de dolor.

-… Bien, puedes irte.-Suspiro su maestro, sabiendo que no le sonsacaría nada mas.

-Kai.-Llamo Pema. El huérfano se dio la vuelta.-¿Que significa esa canción?

-No creo que quieras saberlo.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Kai.-Llamo Pema. El huérfano se dio la vuelta.-¿Que significa esa canción?_

 _-No creo que quieras saberlo_

En cuanto llego a su cuarto, Kai se desplomo. El dolor se había intensificado y extendido, llegando a las cervicales, provocando que apenas pudiera mover el cuello. Rápidamente, pero con cuidado, se desnudo y se metió en la ducha, abriendo al máximo el agua fría. Si piel grito por el contacto, pero noto como el dolor disminuía. Permaneció inmóvil durante varios minutos, hasta que fue capaz de mover ligeramente el cuello. Se puso su pijama, unos pantalones marrones que le llegaban a la rodilla y una camiseta de manga larga blanca, que se notaba que le quedaba grande. Con cuidado, se tumbo boca-arriba en la cama y se concentro en permanecer lo mas inmóvil posible, esperando a que el dolor disminuyera. Unos minutos después, se durmió.

En el despacho de Tenzin.

-Uh, tengo una pregunta.-Dijo Korra.-¿Por que el sabe del Loto Rojo y a mi no me decís nada?

-Ya lo has oído, intentaron reclutarle.-Respondió su maestro.-Esto es malo. El padre de uno de mis alumnos fue uno de sus miembros y otro alumno estuvo a punto de serlo. Eso les da mas motivos para venir aquí. Y no me tranquiliza que Kai sepa tanto sobre un criminal.

-No seria el primer huérfano en probar suerte en el bajo mundo.-Explico Mako.-Os recuerdo que Bolin y yo fuimos miembros de la Triple Amenaza.

-Aun así… No se, algo esta mal con el. Oculta muchas cosas.

-Papá, no es para tanto.-Se quejo Jinora.

-En realidad si.-Intervino Kya.-Hace un par de días me di cuenta de que se salto la revisión médica.

-¿Que?-Se escandalizo Tenzin.-¿Como es posible?

-Aprovecho que estaba ocupada y falsifico su propio informe.

-¿Porque haría eso?-Cuestiono Bolin.-Aquí nadie le va a hacer daño.

Katara, que estaba mirando por la ventana sin participar en la conversación, frunció el ceño:-Jinora, fuera.

-Pero Gran Gran…

-Sin peros, ve y cuida de tus hermanos, llevan mucho rato solos y no debes escuchar esto.

-¿Porque no? Estáis hablando de mi mejor amigo.

-Bien, podrás quedarte si me respondes una pregunta. ¿Cuando es su cumpleaños?

Jinora abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerro inmediatamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Si no sabes eso es que no es tu amigo. Ahora fuera.

Cuando se fue, Katara volvió a hablar.

-Que nadie le vaya a hacer daño no significa que el lo crea.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Pregunto Bumi.

-Es obvio que tiene varios traumas. Por ejemplo, no deja que ningún adulto le toque, apenas habla con alguien que no sea Jinora y ni siquiera quiere revelar cuando es su cumpleaños.

-A lo mejor no lo sabe.-Intervino Mako.

-Lo sabe, de eso puedes estar seguro. Si no lo supiera, simplemente habría elegido una fecha al azar. Por otro lado, es cierto que a los huérfanos no les gusta celebrar el día de la madre, pero nadie llega al limite al que ha llegado el para evitarlo. Ademas, no os habéis dado cuenta, pero durante la reunión pude notar como soportaba un terrible dolor de espalda. Pero no dijo nada. Eso, sumado a la falsificación de su revisión medica, indica que no esta dispuesto a ir a la enfermería, pase lo que pase.

-¿Una mala experiencia de niño?-Cuestiono Pema.

-No. Hay algo que no quiere revelar.

-Espera, estuvo en la enfermería hace un par de semanas, cuando se escapo.-Dijo Kya.

-Bueno, solo tenias que curar un par de heridas y no le quedaba mas remedio. Pero me temo que debemos afrontar la verdad. Kai tiene heridas tanto físicas como mentales. Y lo peor es que no aceptara ninguna ayuda.

-¿Entonces que se supone que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Pema, visiblemente preocupada.-¿Quedarnos quietos, como si no pasara nada?

-No, lo mejor sera acercarse a el poco a poco.-Contesto Tenzin.-Pero no debemos agobiarlo o sera peor.-Suspiro profundamente.-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-Uh, nosotros pensábamos quedarnos.-Explico Korra.

-De acuerdo, pero nada de preguntar sobre el Loto Rojo, ¿entendido?

-Si, si, lo que sea.-Replico el Avatar, mientras salia seguida de sus amigos.

 **N/A: Gracias a Vctor Black por sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

_-De acuerdo, pero nada de preguntar sobre el Loto Rojo, ¿entendido?_

 _-Si, si, lo que sea.-Replico el Avatar, mientras salia seguida de sus amigos._

Jinora escribía furiosamente en su diario. Había decidido quedarse en el Templo, a pesar de que su madre no había dejado de insistir en que fuera a la ciudad con ellos. Pero, ¿como iba a ir después de haberse dado cuenta de tantas cosas? Siempre decía que Kai era su mejor amigo, pero no sabia nada de el. La pregunta de su abuela le había abierto los ojos. Lo conocía desde hacia casi un año, pero no sabia cuando era su cumpleaños, nada sobre su pasado que no hubieran averiguado el día que le conocieron… Ni siquiera podía decir cual era su color favorito. Cerro el cuaderno de golpe. Encima el maldito estaba durmiendo en su habitación como si nada y Korra y los demás no le habían dicho nada, aunque pudo ver que estaban preocupados. Se tiro en su cama y observo la talla. Le había encantado desde el instante en que la vio, se notaba a simple vista el esfuerzo y el tiempo que el ojiverde le había dedicado. ¿Porque se esforzaba tanto en hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños y ni siquiera le decía el suyo? Y luego estaba la discusión que habían tenido esa misma mañana. Le daba miedo pensar que el podría cometer una locura… si es que no lo había hecho antes. ¿Y que significaba esa canción? Le daban escalofríos solo de recordarla. Empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación, buscando un libro con el que distraerse, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención. Al final opto por ir a la sala de meditación para despejar su mente.

En la habitación de Kai.

Kai se despertó de golpe, sudando y conteniendo un grito. Trato de tranquilizarse, había sido una pesadilla horrible. Cuando logro calmarse, se dio cuenta de que la espalda ya no le dolía, por lo que debía haber dormido un par de horas. Se quejo cuando su estomago rugió, apenas había desayunado por culpa de ese idiota. Decidió levantarse y coger algo de la cocina. Vio su ropa de nómada aire tirada en el suelo, no tenia ninguna intención de ponérsela si no iba a entrenar, por mas que a Tenzin le pareciera mal. Abrió su armario y vio la ropa que Korra y Asami le habían comprado. Le habían obligado a ir de compras con ellas porque: "Ningún adolescente con amor propio usaría esa ropa para salir por ahí". Había probado mas ropa de la que había visto en toda su vida, pero al final habían quedado satisfechas al llegar a una tienda de ropa "moderna", que le provocaría un desmallo a Tenzin si viera a sus hijos con algo así. Atrás quedaban las túnicas y demás ropa incomoda. El armario de Kai estaba lleno de chándales, camisas, camisetas, sudaderas, vaqueros, tenis, gorras y pares de guantes para el invierno. Por mas que lo había intentado, no había podido evitar que compraran todo eso y había tenido suerte de que se les había acabado el tiempo o habrían comprado mas. Opto por unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta azul claro con una chaqueta de un tono mas oscuro por encima y unos tenis negros con detalles rojos. Arremango la chaqueta hasta los codos y se puso unos vendajes alrededor de las muñecas… tapando unas antiguas cicatrices que se encontraban en su muñeca izquierda. Una vez vestido, bajo.

Encontró al equipo Avatar, acompañados de Opal, en plena discusión, aunque se callaron al verlo entrar. Noto sus miradas de preocupación, parecía obvio que discutían sobre el.

-Eh, hola.-Dijo, intentando iniciar una conversación.

-¿Dormiste bien?-Pregunto Opal, al notar sus ojeras.

-Si, claro. Solo tuve un mal sueño.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Intervino Asami de golpe.

-U-un poco.-Respondió el ojiverde, algo confuso por todas las atenciones.

-Te preparare algo.-Volvió a interrumpir, antes de ir a la cocina seguida por la joven Beifong. Kai aun no había reaccionado, cuando Korra lo obligo a sentarse.

-Estas en un lio muy gordo.-Dijo Mako.

-Sea lo que sea, yo no he sido.-Replico el joven huérfano.

-Tranquilo, no es eso.-Replico el Avatar.-Veras, después de que abandonaras el despacho de Tenzin, Katara echo a Jinora.

-¿Y?

-Pues, ella se dio cuenta de que no sabe cuando es tu cumpleaños.

-No veo el problema.

Los miembros de los Hurones de Fuego lo miraron extrañados. Justo en ese momento Asami y Opal volvieron con la comida.

-¿Carne?-Cuestiono el ojiverde.

-Por un día no pasa nada.-Respondió Bolin.-Mientras no se entere nadie.

-Ya…-Kai empezó a comer, notando las miradas de preocupación. No sabia que habían hablado, pero algo le decía que iba a causarle problemas.

-Y… ¿Porque no le has dicho a Jinora cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-No veo porque tendría que hacerlo, es un día mas.

Esto va a ser difícil…-Murmuro Korra.-Para los nómadas aire lo es. Se celebra un año mas de sabiduría o no se que tontería me dijo Tenzin… Pero la cuestión es que Jinora esta enfadada contigo.

-Y queréis que hable con ella.-Ante el asentimiento general, bufo.-Vale, pero sigo sin ver el punto.-Dicho esto, se levanto.-¿Donde esta?

-En la sala de meditación.-Una vez se fue, volvieron a su conversación anterior.-¿Entonces, como lo llevamos a la enfermería? Kya quiere revisarlo lo antes posible.

-¿Y si le pedimos que vaya a buscar algo y le encerramos?-Sugirió Bolin.

-Es demasiado rápido, ademas de que seria capaz de saltar por la ventana.

-Pues habrá que noquearlo-Suspiro Asami.-No se me ocurre otra cosa. De todas formas, aunque lo llevemos y logremos que no escape, se resistirá.

-Bueno, pues habrá que comentarlo con Tenzin.-Declaro Mako.

En la sala de meditación.

Kai entro preparado para aguantar unos gritos o un sermón aburrido, pero en ningún momento se espero ver a su amiga llorando. Se acerco silenciosamente y se sentó a su lado. Sin saber que hacer, carraspeo para hacerse notar. La castaña se sobresalto y lo miro fijamente, aun llorando.

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto mientras trataba de limpiarse la cara.

-Uh, bueno… Korra me contó sobre tu discusión con tu abuela.-La miro, sintiéndose algo culpable.-¿Tan malo es no saber mi cumpleaños?

-¡No es solo eso, Kai! Yo… Me he dado cuenta de que no se nada de ti.-Explico mientras volvía a llorar.-Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, pero ni siquiera se cual es tu color favorito o cualquier cosa de tu pasado.

-Y-yo…-El ojiverde se froto la nuca, buscando las palabras adecuadas.-Primero de nada, deja de llorar. ¿Si?-Jinora no lograba tranquilizarse. Sin saber que hacer, Kai la atrajo hacia el y la sentó en su regazo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, de forma que ella podía escuchar su corazón. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello, logrando así que se tranquilizara poco a poco. Tardo un rato, pero finalmente dejo de llorar. En ese momento, el pelinegro volvió a hablar.- Lo siento.

-Da igual. Debí saber que serias así. No se que esperaba de alguien capaz de mentir sobre la muerte de sus padres.

-Eso fue cruel.-Gruño Kai, aun acariciando su cabello.-Pero supongo que tienes razón. Mira, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente no se preocupe por mi. No suelo estar con alguien el tiempo suficiente para eso, así que me he acostumbrado a no hablar de mi. No es porque me caigas mal ni nada por el estilo.

-Llevas casi un año aquí.

-Si, aun no me lo creo. A veces parece un sueño.-Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que a Kai se le ocurrió algo.-Marrón.

-¿Que?

-Mi color favorito es el marrón.

-¿Pretendes arreglarlo todo solo con eso?-Pregunto Jinora con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres saber?

-Tu cumpleaños.-La castaña noto como la cara de su amigo se ensombreció-¿Kai?

-Lo odio. Odio ese día. Todo empezó a ir mal después de mi tercer cumpleaños.

Jinora lo miro fijamente, sin saber que estaba a punto de descubrir una pequeña parte del oscuro pasado de Kai.

 **N/A: Jeje, me encanta dejaros con la intriga.**

 **Fire soul: Me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Jinora lo miro fijamente, sin saber que estaba a punto de descubrir una pequeña parte del oscuro pasado de Kai._

-Lo primero que debes saber es que tenia dos hermanos mayores.-Empezó Kai.- Zoë y Aer. Eran mellizos y prácticamente los únicos que me cuidaban, a pesar de que apenas me llevaban 3 años. Nuestros padres no se preocupaban por nosotros, nos veían como armas que usarían algún día para conquistar el mundo.

-Eso es horrible.-Dijo Jinora mientras lo abrazaba.

-Zoë era la mayor por unos minutos. Nació como maestra tierra, pero ella también controlaba todos los subelementos: Metal, arena y lava. Ademas, controlaba otro totalmente nuevo. Podía controlar cualquier piedra preciosa o gema. Se convirtió en la fuente de ingresos principal de mis padres. La obligaban a extraer diamantes, zafiros, rubíes… Lo que fuera. Aer, por su parte, era un maestro fuego que podía usar los rayos, reconducirlos y la combustión, pero en vez de tener que tatuarse un tercer ojo, el podía usar la combustión con cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-¿T-todo eso con 6 años?

-Nunca descansábamos, nos tenían todo el día entrenando. Como yo no tenia ningún elemento, mi padre me entrenaba para manejar la espada, el arco, lanza y todo tipo de armas. A veces, a partir de mi 5º cumpleaños, me soltaba en un bosque cercano y tenia que sobrevivir un par de días con un arma al azar.

"En mi tercer cumpleaños… Me despertaron con agua fría, como siempre, y me llevaron a una habitación. Aer ya estaba allí, pero no veía a Zoë. La trajeron poco después, atada. Le dijeron que tenia 5 minutos para despedirse. Aer empezó a llorar y yo no entendía bien lo que pasaba. Zoë me abrazo y me dio algunos consejos, dijo que me quería y que yo no tenia la culpa de nada. Entonces nuestros padres volvieron y… la mataron. Delante nuestra. Nos dieron media hora para enterrarla y nos pusieron a entrenar."

Jinora solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza, conmocionada por todo lo que había escuchado.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jinora solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza, conmocionada por todo lo que había escuchado._

-Se ven muy monos cuando están juntos.

-Harían buena pareja.

-Oh, oh. ¿crees que se besaran pronto?

-Ya lo han hecho.

-¡Bolin! ¿Porque no nos lo dijiste antes?

-Mako dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Te dije que no se lo contaras a Tenzin. Y solo fue un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh, veras cuando Pema se entere.

-¿Sabéis que podemos oíros, verdad?

El equipo Avatar mas Opal frenaron en seco al ver que Kai y Jinora los estaban mirando mal.

-Ya, es que…-Empezó Korra.

-Nosotros solo…-Siguió Asami.

-Solo sigamos, ¿si?.-Las callo Jinora, algo sonrojada.

Después de la breve, pero intensa, conversación que tuvieron los jóvenes maestros aire, Korra tuvo la gran idea de que fueran todos a pasar el día a Ciudad República, para que ambos se despejaran, ya que los habían notado algo taciturnos.

-¿Y que queréis hacer? Yo invito.-Pregunto Asami.

-Librería.-Dijo de inmediato Jinora.

Media hora después…

-¿Y donde vas a poner estos libros?-Pregunto Kai, contemplando la docena de libros que Jinora se había comprado.-Porque en tu cuarto no caben.

-Ya…-Dijo la castaña, algo avergonzada.

-¡JINORAAA!

No les dio tiempo a recuperarse del grito, cuando Ikki y Meelo empezaron una ráfaga de preguntas.

-¿No estabais peleados?

-Papa dijo que os quedaríais en el templo

-¿Porque hay tantos libros?

-¿Intentabais libraros de nosotros?

-¿Volvéis a ser amigos?

-¿Sois novios?

-Ya esta bien vosotros dos.-Intervino Pema.-Dejadlos respirar.

-¿Y que hacéis aquí?-Cuestiono Tenzin.

-Hicieron las paces y los trajimos.-Respondió Korra- Y no he preguntado sobre el Loto Rojo, a pesar de que quiero saber que es y no voy a parar hasta que me lo digáis.

-Me gustaría olvidarme de ellos, al menos por hoy.

-¿Y porque hablasteis con Lin?-Pregunto Meelo.

-¡Yo lo se!-Grito Ikki.- Los escuche hablar sobre Kai.

El silencio se apodero del grupo, mientras todos observaban al ojiverde.

-I-ikki, cielo.-Balbuceo Kya.-No esta bien escuchar las conversaciones de los mayores.

-Pero tía…

-Creo que es hora de volver al templo.-Intervino Katara.- Sin replicas.-Añadió al ver como sus revoltosos nietos trataban de quejarse.

Mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta, el joven ladrón permaneció apartado del grupo, ignorando cualquier intento de comunicación.

-¿Podemos tomar helado? Nos prometisteis helado.-Pregunto Ikki.

-Bueno…-Empezó Pema.

-Es una buena idea. Nos vendrá bien un descanso para hablar.-Interrumpió Kya.

Se sentaron en la terraza de una heladería y una vez recibieron sus pedidos, sentaron a los niños en una mesa aparte, a la distancia justa para que no escucharan. Jinora estaba a punto de sentarse con sus hermanos, cuando Kai la agarro del hombro y le susurro algo al oído, por lo que la castaña se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Bueno. ¿Y que se supone que he robado para que habléis de mi con la policía?-Cuestiono el ojiverde.

-No es nada grave.-Se apresuro a aclarar Tenzin.-Solo nos sorprendió que supieras tanto sobre el señor Ruan y el Loto Rojo, así que le pedí que estuviera atenta por si alguien trata de tomar represalias. Y acaba de llegar información sobre… tu ultima familia adoptiva.

-¿Me han demandado?

-No. Lin quiere que testifiques en contra del padre. Han descubierto que es un pedófilo.

-No me hizo nada. Me fui antes.

-Aun así…

-Dejalo Tenzin.-Replico Kai, enfadado.-No voy a testificar y no voy a ir a la enfermería.

-¿C-como?-Tartamudeo Kya

-Como si no fuera a darme cuenta de que me vigilas. Cuanto como, si me quejo al moverme, si me duele algo… Ademas, llevas días intentando usar agua control conmigo para hacerte una idea de mi estado de salud.

-Es por tu bien. Te haré la revisión en cuanto volvamos al templo.

-Tengo noticias para ti. No tenéis ningún poder sobre mi. Soy huérfano, nadie me ha adoptado y el orfanato solo quiere evitar problemas. No podéis obligarme a nada.

 **N/A: Una aclaración necesaria. En esta historia la isla del Templo Aire de Ciudad República es mucho mas grande que en la serie. El templo en si solo ocupa una pequeña parte, mientras que el resto es un inmenso bosque que proporciona muchas oportunidades de exploración, para deleite de los nietos de Aang, que a pesar de vivir ahí desde que nacieron, no lo han explorado completamente y aun quedan varias zonas desconocidas para ellos. Varios animales conforman la fauna del lugar y recientemente también se han establecido gran variedad de espíritus debido al gran nivel de energía espiritual.**

 **Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**


End file.
